


Sometimes somebody just needs to put Wonshik in his place

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [12]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hakyeon, Omega Wonshik, Top Cha Hakyeon | N, omega on omega action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Sometimes Wonshik doesn't like the omega part of himself that craves a more submissive nature, often fighting against it and refusing to acknowledge it, which leads him to be... a brat, a brat that sometimes have to put in his place.And there is only one person that Wonshik can trust with that, his fellow omega and leader... Hakeyon.





	Sometimes somebody just needs to put Wonshik in his place

It had only been one week since Jungkook had left, yet half of Vixx was about ready to sacrifice Wonshik to the heavens.

Why you might ask.

Because he was being a damn fucking brat! The worst part was that he clearly wasn’t even aware that he was doing it. He was just doing it like it was his natural state of being.

This had happened before, it wasn’t something new. It had first happened shortly after he had presented. Over the years, it popped up a few times, and they would deal with it and it would go away.

Well no, that wasn’t right, ‘they’ wouldn’t deal with it, Hakyeon would deal with it, nobody else able to serve the need that Wonshik found himself having without even noticing.

This was what lead to Hakyeon and Taekwoon cuddling in the nest together, the pack alpha nuzzling his face into the back of the older’s neck. Hakyeon was going through their schedule for the week while Taekwoon was half asleep, “When are you gonna do something about this?” The sleepy alpha’s voice was muffled against the soft skin of Hakyeon’s neck.

Hakyeon just laughed a soft mild-mannered laugh, “It’s not time yet.”

“You keep saying that,” Taekwoon sounded like the brat has was accusing Wonshik of being “He is being a pain to the rest of us.”

“Well you could do it if you are unhappy with me waiting and want me to hurry it up,” the comment was made with no ill-intent, but they both knew it wouldn’t happen. Taekwoon might be the pack alpha, but he didn’t have it in him to be the dominating force that Wonshik was needing at this moment, so the job fell to Hakyeon.

That was not to say that it was something Hakyeon didn’t look forward to doing, the oldest omega enjoyed this time with Wonshik. It didn’t bother him that he was an omega and Wonshik a hard omega. He didn’t judge him or think less of him; he was just happy that Wonshik trusted him like this, trusted him with this part of him.

Plus, Hakyeon did find it hot as hell, who wouldn’t want to have this much bigger, much broader man submit willingly to you and let you guide him.

“He is driving the rest of us insane.” There was no heat in Taekwoon’s voice, he wasn’t really annoyed at Wonshik, he was more annoyed at Hakyeon for refusing to do something when the youngest omega clearly wanted him to do so badly.

Hakyeon just grinned, “It’s much better when he has to wait for a little, when he gets to really want it, to really think about it.”

“You just like it when he is desperate for it, for you.”

Well, Hakyeon couldn’t really deny that now could he, “It is also better for him if it gets to that point. He gets to have his need for submission dealt with.”

“I wish it wasn’t something that he feels the need to hide, something that he is ashamed of.” It is a conversation that they had had many times before. Taekwoon always felt slightly guilty for it, and he often blamed himself for Wonshik’s seeming shame of his own submission.

He used to feel that it was his fault, that Wonshik wouldn’t have to feel ashamed of it if he had an alpha that could feel the need, but as time passed and the pack grew stronger, they all realized that this was something Wonshik had internalized himself. That while he was proud of being an omega, while he didn’t look down on submission or at any submissive omega, he still struggled with the harsh words of criticism that had haunted him since he started being an omega rapper.

“I know me too. I wish he could relax and at least trust Hongbin with it.” While Taekwoon and Jaehwan had no way of filling the need that Wonshik had buried deep inside him, as neither of them could even pretend to be the most dominant, Hongbin had taken a very real interest in what was going on behind closed doors in moments like this.

It wasn’t as if Wonshik and Hakyeon were keeping it a big secret, but it was also clear that Wonshik wasn’t ready for Hongbin to see him like that. It was a strange thing, you would think that Wonshik… the omega… would feel more comfortable being his most vulnerable and most submissive, to a beta instead of an omega, but Hakyeon speculated that it had nothing to do with sub-genders, but more to do with the fact that Hakyeon was still all in all… his leader.

Taekwoon hummed a little, “Do you think it has something to do with Jungkook being here? It seems that the needs are much stronger this time.”

Hakyeon couldn’t lie, he had thought about this before to himself, “I don’t think it has to do with the idea of him wanting Jungkook to dominate him, but more that he forced himself to be way more… tough… then he normally is.”

At that the pack alpha just giggled a little, “It was fun to watch though, and Jungkook did catch on in the end. Shikkie just wanted to be a good hyung and a role model.”

All Hakyeon could do was produce an unattractive snort. “It was really weird, it was like I was watching his stage rapper persona come to life and walk around in front of me.” He had put his phone down, focusing on his conversation with Taekwoon while playing with the younger’s long pale fingers, “As I said, I don’t think he wants Jungkook to ‘dominate’ him, but I think he sees himself a little in Jungkook as well. Jungkook has the same submissive tendencies that Shikkie has, Kookie just has them most of the time and Shikkie just sometimes.”

That… plopped a very dirty thought into Taekwoon’s head without him wanting to. He hoped that Hakyeon couldn’t feel how overly warm his face had gotten with the embarrassing thoughts running through it.

Of course, Hakyeon realized what was up the second that he could smell Taekwoon’s scent change even just the slightest, “Oh so that is what gets you going, is it? The thought of both of them being sweet and submissive to me? Both were good and eager to listen to their older omega?” Taekwoon didn’t answer instead placed a warning, but still careful, bite on the back of Hakyeon’s neck. Not that that stopped Hakyeon who just kept going, ready to use Taekwoon’s biggest kink against him, just because he could. “Or is it the idea of Kookie breeding him?”

It was no secret that Taekwoon had a breeding kink. It was the weirdest thing because out of everybody he was the one who always double and triple checked that everyone had taken their birth control and everything like that. God knows while Taekwoon loved kids, he was far from ready to have some of his own… he just… liked the idea of breeding. He liked to call it an alpha thing, but the older he got… he realized that it was probably just a Taekwoon thing, which yes… was a little weird.

But it was okay, at least his pack accepted him as a fucking weirdo, “Shut up,” Taekwoon mumbled. The words were mumbled with no heat to them, but Hakyeon had already turned around in his arms and taken his lips in a searing kiss.

Neither of the two left the nest for hours.

After, they were back to the start again. Wonshik was being a brat and Hakyeon was just walking around like a cat getting ready to eat his prey. And then… finally, finally Hakyeon did something, he finally acted.

Everything was planned out exactly as Hakyeon wanted it. He ended up cornering Wonshik in his home studio. It was a place deeply personal to the younger omega, but at the same time, it also was a place that had a bed, unlike his studio in the Jellyfish building as was Hakyeon’s original plan.

Nobody else was home, giving Hakyeon the room to let Wonshik make as much noise as he wanted, or rather Hakyeon wanted. Wonshik didn’t react at all when Hakyeon entered the darkened room, “Wonshik?” he decided to start lightly, to let Wonshik see if he wanted to keep being a brat.

Which apparently he wanted to be, as he just mumbled, “I am busy,” without even sparing a single look at Hakyeon, causing the older to raise an eyebrow. So that was how it was gonna be then.

He gave Wonshik one last chance. Raising his voice, he once again spoke out “Wonshik.” This time not stated as a question, but as an order.

But this time, Wonshik didn’t even give him an answer. He slid his headset back on, ignoring Hakyeon. Well now that was no good now was it? Luckily Hakyeon was fully aware of the fact that Wonshik was still very much able to hear him. He knew what a pair of sound-blocking headphones looked like, and those were not it.

“You have 5 seconds to turn around and face me, or you will regret it.” Hakyeon’s voice was scarily calm, and for a split second it looked like Wonshik wasn’t done challenging him, but then slowly the headset was put on the table and his chair slowly turned around. Wonshik looked at Hakyeon; there was already a light sheen over his eyes.

“Good to see that you can still listen a bit,” it seemed that both of them had been looking forward to this, “Undress, fold your clothes at the end of the bed, and then get on your knees.”

Hakyeon had found early on that Wonshik eased into stuff a lot easier if he gave direct commands that weren’t easily misunderstood. Again, Wonshik seemed hesitant. While it was clear in his eyes that he actually wanted to follow Hakyeon’s orders. It was also clear that he still wanted to be a brat, to see how far he could push Hakyeon.

The two omegas stared at each other, Hakyeon raising an eyebrow while looking at the younger. Unspoken words passing between them, Hakyeon daring the other male to disobey him, to refuse, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Wonshik to or not, all he could do was wait for the younger to decide what he was gonna do.

Slowly, oh so slowly, like Wonshik himself wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted to do or if he wanted to be a brat a little more, he started pulling his oversized t-shirt over his head which left him standing bare-chested in front of Hakyeon with a light blush looking beautifully on his cheekbones.

It was another sign of how deep in his own mind Wonshik was. Wonshik normally was not shy about anything, especially not his body. He took great care of it and was proud of it. While yes Hakyeon did at times…. all the time… wish that Wonshik wouldn’t feel the need to apologize for whatever state his body was in, the younger omega was usually still happy, still proud of how much work he had put into it.

But now, at this moment, Wonshik seemed so shy about Hakyeon seeing his body, but he was still being good folding his shirt and placing it at the end of the bed like requested. Then slowly… oh so slowly, started on the rest of his clothes until he was down to just underwear, once again hesitating.

Hakyeon just raised an eyebrow while staring at him, as though daring Wonshik to stop, daring him to disobey him. It didn’t take Wonshik more than 10 seconds to quickly push down the last piece of clothing on his body, folding it and getting on his knees, looking at Hakyeon with a mix of excitement and nervousness, knowing in broad strokes what was to come.

The older of the two omegas took his time slowly moving towards Wonshik, who was trying to sit still and be good, but it was clearly a struggle for the younger, too high strung to settle and just be calm.

Hakyeon believed in rewarding good behavior, and he walked up to Wonshik in controlled steps and ran his hand over the younger’s cheek in a petting motion, “See, you are so pretty when you finally learn to listen.”

Before the younger could settle, Hakyeon let his hand glide into his hair and pulled it back roughly, forcing Wonshik to look up at him. Normally he would be taller than the older omega, who looked up to whom would be very different if they we both standing, but now with Wonshik on his knees, he was looking up at Hakyeon with those soft eyes, pleading for something he didn’t even seem certain of himself.

“But just because you are being good now doesn’t mean that I forgot everything you have done.” Hakyeon gave Wonshik a second to argue, to defend himself, to speak up, but he didn’t just as Hakyeon had expected. He just looked up at him with those big trusting eyes, like he wasn’t sure what Hakyeon was talking about, turned out that the younger was a pretty good actor “You have been stressing everybody out. You’re lucky I didn’t just let Hongbin have his way with you.”

At that Wonshik wasn’t able to hold back a little noise, a noise of arousal and eagerness, not what Hakyeon had expected. He would have to talk to Wonshik about that later. Maybe he was finally ready to include some other people into their play, but that was a conversation for later.

“Is that all you have to say in your defense? Little noises? You can do better than that. You have had so many words to say over the last week, being such a brat, now you have nothing to say? Tsk.”

Wonshik’s eyes were big, and all he could do was shake his head minimally with whatever movement Hakyeon allowed him of his head “Not brat.”

Hakyeon just laughed a soft laugh, much closer to his normal laugh, a sign that he was actually genuinely amused by Wonshik. “So, you weren’t a brat?” Again, a head nod from Wonshik leaving the older to let out an amused tsk. “You know that lying isn’t nice love. You were driving everybody insane, and you say that you weren’t a brat.” Another headshake, “Oh what were you then?”

Hakyeon still had a strong grip on Wonshik’s hair, in just the right way that he knew the younger loved. For a second it seemed like Wonshik was confused like he wasn’t actually sure how he was supposed to answer Hakyeon’s question. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. Just like Hakyeon had expected, Wonshik hadn’t even realized what he had done. Then he fluttered his lashes at Hakyeon, a gesture more fitting to Jaehwan or Hakyeon himself, and let out a soft, “I am sorry.”

He wasn’t… and they both knew it.

Hakyeon just shook his head, “You never learn, do you. Seems like Hyung is gonna have to teach you a lesson.”

They had experimented with many different nicknames to use for these times, but nothing had felt right to Wonshik. Until embarrassed, he had said that he would just like to call him hyung. VIXX had long ago stopped using any honorifics, preferring just names as it felt way more personal, but Wonshik seemed to really like the idea of Hakyeon being his hyung in times like this. His hyung that he could trust and put his faith in, it was all that Wonshik needed, so it was what Wonshik would get.

Hakyeon, who had the start of a hard-on before he even entered the room, was now sporting a full-on erection in his jeans, something that Wonshik seemed to notice as he was at eye height with it. It seemed that Hakyeon had lost the attention of the younger as Wonshik was practically panting making full eye contact with the other’s clothed erection. Like it was a delicious meal that he was slowly drooling over.

Tightening his grip on Wonshik’s hair, Hakyeon pushed the younger’s face into his crotch, “You are such a brat. Even now you still can’t pay attention to hyung. Show hyung how sorry you are.”

That was all Wonshik needed to hear before he was affectionately nuzzling the bulge in Hakyeon’s jeans, mouthing at it eagerly. The older was unable to hold back a moan. Wonshik’s mouth had always been the best out of all of them, something Hakyeon always attributed to the younger’s job as a rapper.

Wonshik tried to sneak his hands up to Hakyeon’s thighs, to get a good grip so he could try and get a little bit more control, or just any kind of control, but the older was not having any of it. Pushing his hands down, Hakyeon ordered, “Behind your back. You know better than to touch Hyung without asking first.”

At least the younger had it in himself to look up at Hakyeon apologetically, even if they both knew that Wonshik wasn’t, but he still did as the other told him to, locking his hands behind his back before going back to nuzzling and mouthing at Hakyeon’s bulge.

“Use your mouth and help Hyung out of his pants.” That was something that didn’t need to be said twice to Wonshik as he was quick and eager to catch the older’s zipper between his teeth and drag it down effectively freeing Hakyeon of the denim prison that he had been captured in.

For a second Wonshik just looked frustrated, seeming to realize that Hakyeon’s jeans were way too tight for him to be able to pull them down with just his mouth, at least without risking injury to his teeth, which their management would not appreciate. They had spent good money making sure that everybody had nice teeth. Hakyeon took pity on him and pushed down his jeans and underwear freeing himself and giving Wonshik a light grin.

Eagerly Wonshik started to kitten lick the tip of Hakyeon’s erection, with the clear goal of wanting to tease the older man, seeing if he could push him around, seeing if he could get a little bit of the control back, challenging Hakyeon the way they both knew he liked to do. Hakyeon wasn’t having any of it, and with the hand, he had slid back into the rapper's hair he yanked Wonshik head away from him, forcing a pleasure filled whine from Wonshik, “This is what happens when I try to be nice to you, you act like a brat again.” He tapped lightly on Wonshik’s jaw with his free hand, “Seems like Hyung has to help you be a good boy.”

The need and want in Wonshik’s eyes were clear as he opened his mouth wide and relaxing it for Hakyeon to do what he wanted. It was something they had talked about a lot. Well, Wonshik had been embarrassed about his wants and Hakyeon had mainly just been worried and wanted to make sure that he would never hurt Wonshik.

Thank god for the rapper’s nonexistent gag reflex.

Because in the next motion, Hakyeon guided Wonshik with a none too soft grip onto his erection, forcing the younger to take him in one slide until the other male’s nose was buried in his pubic hair, “See now this is much better, this way you can’t mouth of either. You should thank Hyung.”

All the response he got from Wonshik was fluttering eyelashes, but it was clear to Hakyeon how much he was enjoying the treatment. Slowly and carefully as he still didn’t want to hurt the younger no matter how much of a brat he was, he started fucking Wonshik’s throat.

The look of pure euphoria shown on the younger’s face made it seem like he was the one getting sucked off, not the other way around. Wonshik was simply beautiful like this to Hakyeon, not just because he was eagerly sucking him off, but because he was enjoying himself. He was letting himself go, trusting Hakyeon.

Trust was hot to Hakyeon. Which yes… he was aware was slightly weird, but that was just who he was, he couldn’t really change it.

That being said…

Wonshik was looking way too pretty and he was way too skilled at what he was doing, and Hakyeon found himself getting pushed towards the edge, almost getting pushed off it and everything ending too fast. As he pulled Wonshik off of him by his hair, the look of sheer pleasure in the younger’s eyes, followed by the whine that really wasn’t fitting for somebody with such a deep voice, really set Hakyeon’s blood on fire.

He once again thanked whatever god he didn’t believe in that Wonshik trusted him with this. The man was so beautiful like this, especially when Hakyeon could see the pure and unadulterated need in the younger’s eyes. “Get on the bed and present yourself for Hyung. Then maybe if you are good… Hyung will fuck you.”

Presenting oneself was one of the most submissive things that an omega could do. It was something that omegas were forced to do back in the days when they had no rights and were just seen at breeding stock. While it was something that both Jaehwan and Hakyeon enjoyed doing for the sake of getting a rise out of whoever was their victim that night, it wasn’t something that came naturally to Wonshik unless he was like this.

It wasn’t that Wonshik looked down on it, or on Jaehwan and Hakyeon. In fact, he easily found himself the victim of it. He was not one to shy away from the fact that he found it hot, but it also didn’t come naturally for him to do it himself.

Other than moments like this.

The second that Hakyeon released the grip that he had on his hair, Wonshik scrambled on top of the bed, seemingly struggling to control those long gangly legs of his, but as soon he got onto the bed he found the position very quickly.

On his hands and knees, back arched, legs spread and ass in the air, Hakyeon felt like somebody had stolen his breath as he took a few seconds to just take in the glorious view in front of him. Wonshik was beautiful. His ass was small but firm from all his time spent in the gym and was connected to a beautiful set of tanned thighs that Hakyeon knew much strength was hidden in.

Since Wonshik was a hard omega, he didn’t have the grand canyon of slick production like Jaehwan or Hakyeon had, but slick was already starting to glide down in small droplets from his ass. God, Hakyeon wanted to just lick it all up and slowly drive Wonshik insane with his tongue, tie his arms up and see if he could drive the younger omega insane, have him wriggle around in oversensitivity as Hakyeon tore orgasm after orgasm from him, until he was so done that he wouldn’t even be able to remember his own name anymore, but no… that would have to wait for another day he had plans to achieve for now.

He couldn’t stop himself from feeling up Wonshik’s ass a little, as the owner of the national treasure that was THE Chabooty, he was a big supporter of all kinds of butts. Especially the butts of his pack mates, even Taekwoon’s cute little alpha butt.

“You are so pretty like this, but you still have to take your punishment for being a little brat to everybody.” At that Wonshik just whined. He seemed to have hoped that Hakyeon would have forgotten everything that led them here and just fucked him. All Wonshik wanted right now was for his leader to dick him down, was that really too much to want?

Hakyeon just tsk’ed at him, “You should have known that you couldn’t just get away with being a brat like this baby, and you didn’t listen to Hyung when he asked you to do something right now. But you do seem sorry, so 10 seems to be enough for now.” While speaking Hakyeon was quickly undressing before crawling into the bed joining Wonshik. He sat with his back against the wall patting his lap “Come here.”

It seemed like it was something that didn’t need to be said twice. While Wonshik seemed a little hesitant he was still quick to find his way over to Hakyeon and put himself over the older omega’s lap. This originally had been something that Wonshik had asked for and brought up, but at the moment, he always seemed hesitant. It wasn’t that he ‘enjoyed’ being punished, but it was something that he wanted. At first, Hakyeon had been hesitant about it, still not sure what to think about it, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it, and Wonshik always thanked him after, so he had chosen to trust the younger man.

Running his hand up Wonshik’s ass he couldn’t stop himself from massaging it a little. It was a nice ass, “I want you to count them out loud for me.”

The first slap was more of a test hit than anything, but the response he got was the same, a very quiet, very out of character for how the normally loud rapper was, very meek “1”, Hakyeon rubbed the red mark his hand had left behind, giving Wonshik a moment to center himself and to stop it all if he wanted, but when he didn’t make any moves to Hakyeon didn’t hesitate to make the next two blows rain down fast after each other.

He didn’t use his full strength. While the fans and other people liked to comment on his less than muscular build when compared to Wonshik and Sanghyuk, hell even Hongbin, Hakyeon knew his own strength, dancing builds on core strength… core strength that could easily be used for spanking a bratty omega, but Hakyeon held back. Wonshik might want his ass spanked black and blue like he had asked multiple times, but he would have to go to Hongbin for that, cause Hakyeon wasn’t comfortable with doing it.

The next 3 spanks were delivered in the place where Wonshik’s ass and thigh met. Hakyeon never aiming his slaps in one place to make sure that Wonshik couldn’t expect where the next slap would hit. When they reached 8 Wonshik was sobbing the number out, small little whiny noises coming from him at the same time.

The first time it had happened Hakyeon had been scared shitless, scared that he had actually hurt Wonshik, that the younger was actually crying because of pain. It had taken Wonshik a while to explain to the older omega that while the pain was part of the reason he was crying, it wasn’t because he didn’t like it, but because he was finally letting everything go.

It was the last sign that Wonshik had finally let himself go and relax, found that submissive part of his brain that he craved sometimes, and just… let it happen. Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from rubbing a bit on the forming bruises after the 8th spanking “We are almost done now love. Just two more and then we’re done.” Wonshik had before said that he liked it when Hakyeon talked down to him when the older called him a whore and a slut, but Hakyeon didn’t have it in him. It wasn’t the kind of person he was, and he simply couldn’t get into that kind of play.

The last two weren’t as hard or as hash as the ones they came after. They didn’t need to be, Wonshik counted the last ones with sniffles in his voice and when it was done Hakyeon could feel the younger’s hard erection against his thigh. For a moment they both just sat there, Hakyeon petting the bruises he had left on the other’s pretty tan skin, while telling him in a soft tone how good he had been and how well he had taken his punishment, until Wonshik spoke up in a still unsteady tone, “I am sorry for being a brat.”

Hakyeon just smiled, “It’s okay baby, we all love you, even if you are a brat at times.” It was important for Hakyeon that Wonshik knew just how much they all loved him no matter how he acted at times, even when he was slowly driving them all insane, “Do you still want me to fuck you?” Sometimes, this was enough for Wonshik, he didn’t want anything more than this… Sometimes he would still want to get off but was happy with Hakyeon just jerking him off, and sometimes he didn’t even want to come, he just wanted to hug Hakyeon close and feel his hyung next to him.

This time though, Wonshik eagerly nodded “Can it be front to front? I wanna see you.” The younger omega seemed so shy about it, so out of character from the normally headstrong omega who got what he wanted.

Hakyeon just smiled. Wonshik was still achingly hard against his thigh and the slick was sliding down his thighs in little droplets. “Of course, baby,” he helped Wonshik roll over on his back. The expression on Wonshik’s face was so lovely as the bruises made contact with the bed an expression of pure pleasure spread across the young man's face.

Wonshik eagerly spread his legs, showing off without words exactly where he wanted Hakyeon, and who was the older male to deny him that. As Hakyeon found his spot, he finally pressed his lips against the other omega’s for the evenings first kiss. A nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him to restock the lip balm he kept in Wonshik’s room as the youngers lips were a little dry, god he really was turning into the mum of the group.

Wonshik’s whine went straight to Hakyeon’s groin as he broke the kiss. The younger almost chased after his lips as he drew himself back. “Don’t be greedy love,” Hakyeon chided. He got another whine in response to that, Wonshik clearly not appreciating how slow Hakyeon was at doing ANYTHING, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck to pull him down into another kiss, only to get denied again.

“Hyung!” It was clearly meant to sound authoritative, but it was way too whiny for it to sound anything other than bratty, “Hurry up!

Hakyeon just smiled at him, “You are such a demanding little brat at times,” but he couldn’t deny Wonshik what he wanted. He ran his hand appreciatively over the younger’s abdomen, grinning when he felt him flex, a habit Wonshik had gotten after he so proudly worked on his upper body “Now be nice and let hyung take care of you.”

He knew that he didn’t have to prepare Wonshik. He had kept him on edge for such a long time, plus it wasn’t like Hakyeon had to live with the burden of a big alpha dick. Guiding Wonshik’s legs around his waist, where they were quick at pulling Hakyeon closer to him, clearly showing that he was not appreciating how slow Hakyeon was at granting him what he wanted… A good dicking down.

“Hyuuuuung!” Wonshik wanted to say more, to whine and complain that Hakyeon wasn’t giving him what he wanted, but he never got to that point because of Hakyeon finally… finally guided himself to Wonshik’s entrance and in one steady thrust bottomed out.

“Yes, love?” Hakyeon got no answer back just as he expected. Just a high throated keening noise of pleasure that sounded more like Taekwoon than Wonshik. A tone the younger was certainly going to regret later when he found that he had no voice after forcing it so high.

Hakyeon just smiled and bowed his head down to mouth at Wonshik’s scent gland on his neck. Normally he would tease and pull out of Wonshik slowly, it was so rare he got him like this, but both of them were way too wound up, they weren’t gonna last long.

He guided one of Wonshik’s hand to his own dick, not trusting himself to do it exactly as Wonshik liked it “You can let it go, baby. No need to hold it back.” When he was like this he had a bad habit of trying to hold back his orgasm, only coming after Hakyeon gave him permission to.

Hakyeon wasn’t sure how long he managed to keep up the steady, but gentle thrusts. The noises falling out of Wonshik were out of control, god he looked so good, fucking hell Hakyeon was so close, he could feel his own slick gliding down his thighs.

All it took was one last bite to Wonshik’s scent gland before the younger omega came over both of their stomachs. Hakyeon was quick to follow as he had been holding back as best he could.

He more or less collapsed on top of the other omega, but it was okay. Wonshik was built enough to hold him as they both hugged each other close trying to catch their breath.

They laid there for a long while, neither ready to let the other go, Hakyeon as clingy as always whispered sweet nothings into Wonshik’s ears as the younger omega slowly found himself again.

When the rapper spoke up, his voice sounded so wrecked that Hakyeon would have gone for an instant round two if it weren’t for his dick was weeping at the mere thought of functioning again so quickly after the first round, “I am sorry… I didn’t notice how I was acting.”

He always seemed so shy after, and Hakyeon just smiled into the shoulder he was pillowing his head on, “It’s okay… You know I love this as much as you do.”

Silence gathered over them as Wonshik seemed to be gathering up courage for something. The older knowing better than to hurry him, just slowly let Wonshik gather himself until the words left his mouth, in a low meeker tone, “I am gonna talk to Hongbin.”

That was not what Hakyeon was expecting, not what he had even dared to hope for. All he could do was kiss Wonshik deeply.

This was what self-acceptance looked like.

He would have to send Jungkook a gift basket. He knew the alpha had something to do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a Halloween story, and you can vote for which two groups should get a story here!  
> [Strawpoll!](https://www.strawpoll.me/16705656)


End file.
